


Last Night

by ColorsofaYinYang



Series: Bae's Monthly Prompts [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao can't help but tease Shin-chan, and Midorima fights fire with fire. The rest of them are just awkwardly there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catshooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catshooter/gifts).



> Prompt swap in March! It's not very obvious but Takao works at a cafe. This is a short preview I guess of my Cafe Au! for these guys.

"What would you like to order?" Takao asks, and with a barely restrained smirk of glee, adds, "Daddy."

"Takao!" Midorima looks scandalized. Kuroko starts fidgeting in his seat, staring out the window with intent, obviously uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, Shin-chan? I didn't hear you complaining when I was screaming it for you last night," Takao says with a huge grin and a wink. Akashi promptly stands up and walks away. Aomine looks like he's going to puke, and Kagami is no better. Kise has his hands over his ears and is humming not-so-subtly. Murasakibara is, mercifully, eating his pancakes and not paying any attention to his surroundings. Momoi seems to be fangirling.

"This conversation is over," Midorima says, flushed red.

"Aw, Shin-chan, you're no fun," Takao pouts. Midorima adapts a smirk of his own.

"That's not what you said last night."

Aomine groans. "Oh my god, Takao is rubbing off on him."

"Yes, that is what he was doing," Midorima replies. "Last night." Takao starts laughing his head off, and even Kagami snickers a little. Aomine elbows him in the ribs.

"Gross, we so do not need to know the details of your love life," Kise gets out through a fit of giggles. Akashi walks back to the table holding a vanilla shake in one hand and a cup of steaming coffe in the other. He hands the shake to Kuroko who accepts it gratefully.

"Are Shintarou and Kazunari done hitting on each other yet?" He asks. Aomine groans again.

"I don't think they'll ever finish."

"Actually, both of us finished. Last night," Takao responds cheekily.

"Takao!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "character A (preferably the person who's sort of the uke and more energetic, rambunctious, outgoing, etc.) jokingly calls character B "daddy" or any other obscene trend and finally over a few days of teasing character B snaps and shows them who the real daddy is."
> 
> Well I can't write smut for my life so I settled for this short drabble that is not really totally related to the prompt but oh well.


End file.
